Gone
by WakingUpInWonderland
Summary: My heart started to race. Where were my parents? I looked around. Where was anybody?  Quinn's PoV VERY AU


**Based on a dream a friend of mine had. We were going to upload it onto fictionpress, but due to some technical difficulties that has to wait for a bit. So we decided to post it on here first. Told in Quinns point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that honor belongs to Fox.**

* * *

It was dark, no light coming in from the small window next to my bed. The only light was the faint red glow that came from my alarm clock. It showed 11 o'clock. It was time for bed. I laid there in bed, looking up at the same ceiling I had seen a thousand times over. I had just finished brushing my teeth and laid there thinking as I waited for sleep to take over. Today was no different. The same people, same routine, same everything. It was suffocating. The last thing I remember thinking before I closed my eyes, _will it ever change?_

_

* * *

_The crumbly things on the ceiling. That was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I sighed. Just another day.

I sat up and checked my phone. It's 7:30. _Nobody's going to text this early._

Shaking my head, I stand up and stumble into the bathroom and begin my morning routine. I turn the shower handle, but no water comes out.

_Great. Mom forgot to pay the bill again. _

I went back to my room, threw on some clothes, and went into the living room. It was empty. I looked over at the vacant computer desk, surprised. Mom was normally out here already working on the computer, but this morning it was sitting there. No lights, no soft hum indicating it was even on. Just a light layer of dust.

_Does she not have class today?_ I wondered. Maybe. Or she could still just be sleeping. Not thinking much more of it, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. After I was done eating I sat there wondering what to do. It was summer, so no school. But what was there to do?

I glanced out the window, then did a double take. There was a truck in the driveway. Walking over to the window I pulled the curtain back. Dads truck was sitting there. It's 7:45 on a Tuesday. Dad shouldn't be here.

I walked back to my parents room to check on them. I stood there for a minute to see if I could hear anything. Opening the door as quietly as I could, just in case they were still sleeping, I stuck my head in and looked.

Empty.

I pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in, confused. The bathroom light wasn't on. The bed was made nice and neat as if it had never been slept in. And Moms phone was sitting on the nightstand, still on the charger. That wasn't possible. She took her phone everywhere. I stared at it, not knowing what to make of it.

Turning around I left the room. I went outside and checked the drive way. Both cars were still there, but nobody was home. My heart started to race. Where were my parents?

I looked around. Where was anybody?

Grabbing my shoes I began to walk down the street. There was nothing. No breeze. No sounds of cars driving by. Just a bleak, feelingless silence. I looked around, searching for the cars that would normally be going by, but the road was empty.

I walked out of my neighborhood and onto the main road, taking a left towards Walmart. All the street lights were flashing yellow. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what this meant. What was going on?

* * *

I sat on the couch, my head in my hands. When I saw the cars in the parking lot, I'd hoped. I walked to Walmart, hoping to find answers, hoping to find someone. But when I got there, nothing. Shopping carts, with things inside of them, stood abandoned in the middle of isles. In the parking lot, cars had trunks popped and shopping carts waited next to them to be unloaded. But there wasn't a single. Person. Anywhere.

I looked at the tv and turned it on. A loud, ear piercing sound and message from the emergency broadcasting system greeted me. I turned it off and went to the computer. Logging on, there was no internet. Confused and frustrated, I went into my parents room and turned on their radio. Static.

I left the house. Desperate for answers, desperate for anything. I ran to Santana's house. The same story the way there, nothing. No cars, no movement, no air. It was as if everything had frozen.

I finally got to Santana's. Their cars were still here, but I knew that didn't mean anything. Banging on the door, I waited. When nobody answered, I just walked in.

"Santana!" I yelled. Silence.

"SANTANA!" I tried again. Nothing. I searched every room in the house. Nothing was changed from when I had been there two days ago. Nothing except the emptiness. I couldn't even find their dogs. And if I really thought about it, I hadn't seen any animals all day.

I began searching random houses. No one was there, but every house had a car in front of it. Grabbing the keys in one of them, I got in a car and started driving. I drove for hours, searching. If I ran out of gas Id find another car, with keys still in the ignition, and just keep going. No matter where I went it was all the same.

Nobody. Was. There.

It started to get late. The sun was starting to go down and it would be dark soon, so I started back home, as much as I didn't want to.

A few hours later I pulled into my driveway. Id gone farther than I realized. Putting the car in park and turning it off, I sat there just trying to take it all in. The shock of it all.

Mom's gone.

Dad's gone.

Everyone's gone.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I got out of the car. I went inside, back into my room and sat on my bed, surrounded completely by the quiet stillness. I tried listening for some sound. Some flicker, a cricket. Something. I sat there for what felt like an eternity, feeling nothing except the sheer horror of no one left. I sat there, and I began to cry.

After awhile I stopped. Nothing left except numbness. I went back into the kitchen and poured myself another bowl of cereal. I stared at it, not really wanting to eat, but forced myself to anyway. As I ate, I heard the faint sound of my alarm clock coming from my room. I must have set it wrong again, 9 PM instead of 9 AM. As I sat there, the sound of the alarm kept getting louder and louder, even though it was in the other room. The sound kept getting louder, until it was an overwhelming sound.

I covered my ears.

I blinked.

And I was looking up at the same ceiling I had seen a thousand times over.

**Feedback is always appretiated. Let me know if ya'll think I should continue**


End file.
